Sexappeal
by Grayse
Summary: Hinata no es plástica, no es famosa...Y no es modelo. Pero a veces se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea, lástima que eso a Hinata-chan nunca se molestaron en decírselo. SasuHina. Hiatus
1. Deseo

_**Hola ^^**_

_Antes que lean tengo una aclaración **No odio a Temari**. Es que en este capitulo creo que ha parecido como que la odio o.o...Pero ya se irán dando cuenta luego...No se preocupen. _

_Ah, otra cosa XD La descripción de Sasuke es desde el punto de vista de una chica enamorada...No digo que no esté exagerada, porque si que lo está XDD_

_Y sin más cosas que agregar más que decir que los personajes no son míos...Aunque si lo fueran seguramente Naruto-kun sería más gamberro en Shippuden y menos llorica..._

* * *

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

El acompasado sonido de unos tacones de aguja al chocar contra el suelo podía sentirse cada vez más cerca.

_Tic, tic, tic, tic._

Hinata enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos esperando. En menos de 10 segundos su jefa cruzaría esa puerta, le dedicaría una mirada de total desprecio y, si es que estaba de buen humor, pasaría de largo sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Tu…Como te llames – la suerte no parecía estar de su lado esa mañana, de pie, en el umbral de su oficina, Orochimaru sonreía buscando problemas.

Intentó, de verdad que intentó, no mirarle la incipiente barba, o las manos claramente masculinas, pero su fuerza de voluntad nunca fue algo de lo que se sintiese orgullosa. Orochimaru colocó una mano en su cintura y recorrió el vestuario de la chica con la mirada, falda hasta las rodillas gris clara, camisa violeta y zapatos negros sin nada de tacón.

Con un claramente audible "No se que haces trabajando aquí" se retiró. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban aún rojas cuando los pasos de su jefa volvieron a escucharse en el pasillo, esta vez alejándose.

Orochimaru era alta, blanca como la porcelana, delgada, con el cabello oscuro, terriblemente rica y, aunque intentase ocultarlo, todo un hombre. Trabajaba para ella desde que se decidió a pasar sus días como reportera en una revista de modas, de eso hacían tres años, y aún se pregunta porque se decidió por algo que claramente no era para ella. No tenía estilo, no era como el resto de las chicas de la revista, no podía pasearse con tacones de quince centímetros como si nada y no pasaba horas enteras frente a un espejo. Tres años ahí y ni siquiera podía combinarse su ropa en las mañanas, y aún se quedaba callada cuando escuchaba comentarios malintencionados en los pasillos.

La única razón por la que aún no se había ido de ese infierno para trabajar en algo que de verdad le gustase, o para irse de vacaciones a alguna isla exótica, era por las únicas personas a las que podría llamar amigos en la faz de la tierra, sus dos compañeros de oficina. Ambos jóvenes, entre los veinte y los veinticuatro años, ambos morenos y encantadores, cada uno a su manera, y ambos comprometidos con famosas modelos de cuerpos de infarto y sonrisas perfectamente blancas.

Otras pisadas se escucharon, pero esta vez masculinas, Hinata tuvo tiempo suficiente para limpiarse unas pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos antes de que sus compañeros entrasen cada uno en su mundo, Kiba riendo por alguna broma recién hecha y Shino tratando inútilmente de ignorarlo.

-¡Hinata! – ella suspiró intentando fingir una sonrisa que a Kiba le pareció completamente falsa - ¿Ha venido la bruja a molestar otra vez?

-Será mejor que cuides tu boca, recuerda que estamos en la oficina – Kiba gruñó y Shino continuó ignorándolo – Aquí las paredes tienen oídos

Con un gesto de la cabeza les señaló a Temari, que sentada en su escritorio del pasillo, no dejaba de mirarlos. Cruzaba las piernas claramente enfadada, y repiqueteaba con sus altos tacones el suelo mientras fingía teclear.

-Esa bruja – Kiba volvió a gruñir y se giró para susurrarle algo a Hinata que hizo que se sonrojara – Ay Hinata…Te sonrojas por todo

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que si esa bruja no cerraba las piernas no iba a quedar mucho de ella que no hayamos visto – y con socarronería señaló la minifalda ajustada con la que Temari parecía tener problemas – Y que a ella le quedaría mejor

Shino frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata parecía abatida y se sentó a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida y las manos arrugando la tela de su falda. Kiba sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y se sentó de una forma que muchas considerarían completamente sexy.

-Solo unos segundos más, casi está aquí – como si hubiera sido invocado un gran suspiro femenino se dejó escuchar, le siguieron sonidos de sillas corriéndose y tacones repiqueteando – Si, ahí está…Hinata, tu príncipe azul ha llegado.

La chica intentó esconderse bajo el escritorio, detrás de Shino y salir huyendo de la oficina, pero ninguno de los dos la dejó alejarse demasiado. Resignada, dirigió sus ojos en dirección al pasillo donde una sonriente Orochimaru conversaba con un joven, ignorando las miradas envidiosas de las demás empleadas.

Era…_bellísimo_, no solo su físico era tremendamente atractivo, si no también la forma de desenvolverse, su media sonrisa arrogante pero juguetona y la forma en que se inclinaba ligeramente, no demasiado, para recostarse elegantemente en uno de los umbrales de las oficinas. Todas estaban encantadas, lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne de primera, pero a el no parecía importarle demasiado.

-Deberías hablarle – Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras miraba embelezada como los cabellos negros perfectamente peinados de aquel hombre, caían sobre su frente en forma de mechones – Vamos, si no apuestas no ganas. Shino, apóyame un poco ¿quieres?

-Yo no creo que deba hablarle

-Eso es porque eres un amargado…Y un amigo celoso.

-Ya, chicos…No discutan más – apartó la vista de aquel dios griego y la posó sobre sus amigos – Yo…De verdad, de verdad les agradezco todo esto…Pero no es necesario que discutan por algo que nunca va a pasar, jamás podré dirigirle la palabra sin desmayarme en el proceso.

-Ven acá – Kiba la sentó en sus rodillas e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, notó sonriendo como el hombre del pasillo volteaba a verlos, algo de lo que Hinata no se dio por enterada de lo ocupada que estaba sonrojándose – Tal vez solo necesites un cambio de look

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo raro Inuzuka - El sí que se había percatado de la mirada que el joven les dedicaba, y por muy amigo que fuera Kiba, no le gustaba el curso que estaban tomando las cosas. Tuvo que alejar a Hinata se aquel degenerado cuando Kiba comenzó a recoger el largo cabello de la chica lentamente, muy lentamente, intentando poner celoso a aquel hombre.

-Ya, ya…Que no es para tanto – Volvía a recostarse y a sonreír de manera perruna a Hinata – Por lo menos ha dado resultado, Sasuke no deja de mirarte

Efectivamente, hacía mucho que el hombre había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Orochimaru decía, y tenía sus ojos negros, ahora serios, clavados en ellos sin perder ese matiz conquistador. Y por un momento, solo por un momento, Hinata deseo ser una de esas modelos de revista, ser bella, famosa y plástica, para que así Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en ella. Tan ocupada estaba mirando esos ojos que no escuchó que detrás de ella unas vocecitas a coro susurraban "deseo concedido".


	2. Nuestra Historia

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, todos los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Nuestra historia

"_Deseo concedido"_

Hinata giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a sus dos amigos perpleja.

-Vamos Hinata, que no pasa nada – Kiba se mordió la lengua para no reírse

-¿De qué están hablando?

-¿Acaso nunca lees?

-Claro que en lee Kiba, solo que al contrario de ti, ella se ocupa en cosas importantes…

-No deberías decir nada Shino, recuerda que te encontré leyendo "Cosmopolitan" hace unos días – dedicándoles una última sonrisa perruna se despidió, sus carcajadas aún se podía oír después de un rato en el pasillo.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, Hinata terminando unas cosas pendientes y Shino sumido en sus pensamientos. No notaron cuando Sasuke Uchiha se retiraba después de unos minutos, ni cuando Orochimaru les miró de reojo con rencor.

-Un cambio de color – lo había soltado así tan de repente que Hinata no pudo evitar dar un respingo

-¿Qué?

-Un cambio de color – repitió – Eso es lo que necesitas para resaltar tus ojos grises, pero nada demasiado visto…Algo original, como reflejos azules o algo así. ¿Crees que quedaría bien?

-Creo que enloqueciste

-No, hablo enserio. Será como en "Deseo concedido"…Casi puedo verlo.

-Yo también, te veo a ti y a Kiba arrastrándome a una peluquería – murmuró no muy convencida, parpadeó un momento recordando algo importante - ¿Qué es "deseo concedido"?

-Es un programa de televisión, algo así como "Made", donde acuden las personas que quieren un cambio de look. Eso es lo que haremos contigo, te cambiaremos por fuera para que te sientas bien por dentro.

-Vale…

Cada uno volvió a lo suyo después de eso, hasta que un cuarto de hora después Shino anunció que debía irse u Orochimaru lo despediría, dejándola sola para que terminara con los artículos que estaba escribiendo, no sin antes acordar que se verían en el almuerzo.

No pudo concentrarse luego de esa visita de sus amigos, se revolvía nerviosa en el asiento, miraba el reloj constantemente, trataba de pensar en algo que escribir sobre los nuevos zapatos de la temporada pero había una escena que no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez, y que estaba comenzando a atormentarla. El día que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese recuerdo se mantenía intacto en su memoria y le escocía el pecho cada vez que le venía a la cabeza.

Era invierno, y apenas comenzaba su trabajo en la revista, iba camino a casa con el frío calándole los huesos. El abrigo era demasiado grande, y los zapatos empezaban a molestarle de tanto caminar, se había recostado en la entrada de un café intentando normalizar su respiración. "_¿Se encuentra bien?"_ le habían preguntado, y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, solo se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza sin prestar demasiada atención.

"_Está oscureciendo" _volvió a asentir con la cabeza maldiciendo interiormente a ese hombre que intentaba buscar conversación, _"¿Quiere que la acompañe a casa?"_ En ese momento se había asustado, abrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente, los ojos negros profundos y la media sonrisa fue lo que más le llamó la atención de él.

Habían caminado en silencio gran parte del tiempo, pero entonces él comenzó a hablar, le dijo su nombre y la incitó para que dijera el suyo, sonrió de nuevo y ella no pudo evitar caer a sus pies. Estaban llegando a la entrada de su apartamento cuando su celular sonó, Hinata lo observó mirar el teléfono con el ceño fruncido y luego a ella, tal vez pensado si sería descortés atender _"Puede contestar, mi casa está cerca. Gracias por todo" _agradeció mentalmente a su hermana por quitarle ese molesto tartamudeo y se alejó.

Diez días después lo volvió a ver, pero esta vez en la revista. Shino y Kiba se enteraron que le gustaba por un dibujo que encontraron en su escritorio, lo había hecho sin pensar, pero en la hoja de papel Sasuke Uchiha mostraba una sonrisa un tanto más seductora de lo normal y guiñaba un ojo, intentó negarlo, pero mentir tampoco se le daba muy bien.

Ahora, tres años después, ellos seguían molestándola con eso, y aún no se atrevía a saludarlo siquiera. Tal vez…Tal vez la idea no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**_Gomenasai TT_TT...Me tardé demasiado en actualizar, y este capitulo es un asco..._**

**_Me ha ido mal en la semana, así que no tengo demasiada inspiración...Aún así comenzaré a escribir el siguiente._**

**_Próximo capitulo:_**

**_¡La transformación comienza! ¿Esa es Hinata-chan?_**


End file.
